King Sebastian I of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French, Dutch, German, Latin, Classical Greek |home= Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=August 22, 1986 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Prince of Lovia |spouse=Princess Louise of Lovia }} Prince Sebastian of Lovia or Sebastian Theodore Noble (Noble City, August 22, 1986) is a Lovian prince and a second cousin of the incumbent monarch, Dimitri I. Prince Sebastian is the first child of Prince Theodore and Princess Sylvia of Lovia. He has a younger sister, Princess Elisabeth of Lovia, who is a fashion model, and a younger brother, Prince Joseph of Lovia. The prince is married to Princess Louise of Lovia. He owns Little Mountain Bindery and is known as a successful investor. Prince Sebastian is currently second in line to the Lovian throne. Personal life Early years Born in 1986, Sebastian is the oldest child of Prince Theordore and princess Sylvia. He lost his father as a young man, after which his mother suffered a mental-breakdown she only recently recovered from. Thus from an early age, Sebastian has had quite a lot of responsibilities. Growing up his interests included photography, writing and traveling. Reading about distant locations and foreign countries and cultures, ever since he was young in the prince was instilled a great love for the unknown and a desire to travel far and wide. As a young boy he was often invited to the court of his great-uncle Arthur III, whose stories fascinated and intrigued the prince. With his father an often absent and distant figure, Sebastian came to regard the elderly monarch as somewhat of a role model and father figure growing up. Marriage Prince Sebastian had been engaged to a Lovian civilian girl, Louise Wilson, for about two years, until they got married December 2nd, 2009, in King's Gardens. On April 27, 2010, Princess Louise announced that she was pregnant. On January 21, 2011, she gave birth to Sebastian's daughter, Princess Alice of Lovia, who is third in line to the throne. On July 22, 2013, it was announced the couple are expecting their second child due in early 2014. Interests The Prince has always been interested in foreign nations and foreign cultures. He studied Internation Diplomacy at the Noble City University, graduating at the age of 22 in 2008. From that moment on Sebastian was set on becoming a foreign diplomat. In 2009 he was accepted as the personal assistant of Lovia's ambassador to Brunant. In this capacity he learned much of the affairs of state. He also got a chance to see more of the world and get to know different languages and cultures like he had always wished he could. Making his way through high society, mingling with politicians and celebrities, he built a tremendous network from an early age on. He also cared deeply for the poor and less fortunate citizens of both Lovia and the nations he visited on official capacity, starting conversations with single mothers, drug addicts, orphaned children, the ill and elderly. As such Prince Sebastian has been a wonderful ambassador for Lovia's kindness and willingness to help those in need abroad. Ancestry * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian See also * Princess Elisabeth of Lovia * Princess Louise of Lovia * Princess Alice of Lovia Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian